The Dream
by Haywee
Summary: Not really Vampire diaries but Vampire theme, Based in 1850 London Joseph is haunted by recurring dreams of himself with limitless power and a woman he dreams to meet, until the day he does. LEMON


Chapter 1

I'm running, so fast, unnaturally fast, but my heart doesn't pound and my body doesn't feel the familiar pain of fatigue. It's exhilarating. I smile as I fly through the trees and streams that I seem to see so often now. The flowers illuminate the forest with their shades of every colour and I relish in the fact that I can see each detail without having to pause. With each perfectly placed step I feel my own strength ripple through each muscle like a raindrop in a puddle and I feel addicted. I come across my favourite Silver Burch tree, one of London's oldest and tallest trees I have come across yet. Smiling at the tree I feel so strangely fond about I take a leap and reach the nearest branch about 25 feet high. The entire valley is laid out before my eyes, the mountains, the rivers, the fields and the animals, a site so entrancing I sit and watch for hours and still feel no boredom. But something unknown inside of me pulls me out of my retrieve and again I start to run faster then before but with purpose, my body knows where to go better then myself so i let my instincts take me to where i need to go. How could i ever let this incredible feeling of freedom and power go? To have to chance to do and experience what no person has ever done before would be madness to not crave. But without a thought my feet stop underneath me and i know I've arrived, my freedom wont last much longer.

There she stood. Her midnight black hair shimmered and waved underneath the London sun. It seemed to go on forever above her blood red evening gown. It was low necked and fell off her delicate shoulders like silk, and the bodice was so tight i wondered idely if she could breathe properly. She had taken the steel cage out from under her dress and the fabric clung onto every curve and surface of her sculpted body. In the town she would be punished for such a flattering outfit. She is breath taking.

"Will you not come closer Joseph?" Her voice so sweet and familiar I feel a pang of guilt for insulting this woman.

As i take my first step a feeling starts to grow the closer i move towards this captivating woman. I approach weary until I am standing less then a foot away. I smell her, her strange vanilla scent fills my body with warmth and still the feeling grows stronger so that i can almost not bear the feeling of being this close to her. But it takes over, grabbing her body we slam into the nearest tree at lightning speed as I held her hands above her head and we kiss with the greatest passion and want that I have ever experienced. Letting one of my hands free i held both of hers in one and i used the other to hold her body against every crevasse of my own. My erection pressed into her hard corset and without a second thought i ripped off the damned piece of clothing leaving her entire upper half exposed. She moaned in delight as she felt my anticipation against her warm bare skin and i cant help but feel pleased with myself. A devilish grin grows across her face and her strength overpowers mine as she rips her hands out and throws me onto the forest floor while ripping my ragged shirt off my body. She sits on top, my erection still concealed by my damned trousers, I can feel the pulse of her want on it and i swear it is driving me to the brink of insanity, but there she sits her slender fingers tracing each muscle of my torso, her eyes full of need and taunt until i can no longer stand the barrier between us. Within a split second i have her pinned underneath myself and my pants to hell for all i cared, suddenly i realized the reason for her removing the metal cage of her skirt before entering the forest and i groan in admiration of this seductive, insatiable woman. I kiss her mouth with determination and power, my hands massage her breasts and i can feel her lips tremble and moan underneath mine, removing my hands i focus on a more important issue. As i lower my hands to her knees i hook my fingers into her skirt to raise it to her waist while letting the slightest pressure of my thumbs slide along the inside of her thighs until i am where i want to be. I hear her breathing accelerate and my dick grows harder with need, not bothering with the theatrics she rips her skirt off herself and lays underneath me panting and wet with desire.

"Now." She demanded.

I awake with a startle, sweating, horny, and pissed off. The same dream had been haunting me for the past 2 months, sometimes a different setting, but always the same woman. I only saw her there, when the dreams first started i travelled all around London convinced this women must exist but never found her.

Shaking my head i stretched my muscles disappointed that the strength was now gone and i was once again like every other human walking this earth. It was 1850, and I lived in London, England. The street were filled with the homeless and the coloured slaves, few were wealthy but most were struggling. I lived in a barn i rented from a local farmer who no longer needed it for his cattle, i had blankets and a fire pit and a roof over my head and worked for the farmer i rented from, which was more then many could ask for.

The farmer's name was Francis and he was an older man but kind, he didn't believe in keeping slaves so he paid a few of the coloured under the table to help them have somewhat of a chance in the world they had been dragged into. Today i had been given a list of things to grab from the local market since the old man had troubles walking now days.

The market was crowded as it usually was, there was a big white man standing on a platform next to a nergo girl yelling out prices to the highest bidder, and like many others i turned and looked the other way. Booths were set up along the street with a thousand different things to purchase and sometimes the list took forever to complete, as i reached the final few items on the list i heard the clashing of hooves on the ground and shouting in the distance. The soldiers were making a trip through town. In my hast to get out of the way i dropped my list directly in the middle of the street, scrambling to get it a woman in a red dress picked it up and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I clambered to my feet, but before i could give the woman a proper greeting she was gone. I looked around but the horses were coming at me like the devil was chasing them so i took a step back and tried to wipe as much mud as i could off of my clothes. The soldiers screamed past as people scrambled to get out of the way and as I looked across the street there stood the woman in the red dress.

"Rebecca." I breathed and everything went black.


End file.
